He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 18
| StoryTitle1 = The Blood of Grayskull, Part Five | Synopsis1 = Having followed the draw of the cursed sword to the cave of the witch , the who murdered a thousand years ago, is now under attack by the monster. Transformed by the cursed blade into the warlord Despara, Adora insists that Saryn will fear her and fall. Saryn responds that she is well aware that Adora has come to steal back the that King Grayskull had forged. On the night she murdered him, Saryn had discovered the sword and taken it for herself, thinking it was the destiny of her own progeny to wield it. As such, Adora is not considered worthy of it. Adora has more reason to take back the sword than that it is her birthright. She also hopes that it will be able to bring her brother back from death after her cursed blade influenced her to cut his throat. Grinning, Saryn recognizes the cursed blade as the same blade that she used to slay Grayskull, and comments that she and Adora are not so different. Both had been destroyers of Grayskull's legacy. Despara's true allegiance is to , whether Adora tells herself it is just a mask or not. In their battle, the witch tears the mask from Adora's face, and a locket along with it. Angrily, Adora demands it back, as Saryn peeks inside to see the image of inside it. Enraged by such disrespect, Adora fights harder, insisting that nobody will choose her destiny for her. She will choose - and she has chosen Grayskull. The Sword of Protection suddenly begins glowing with a brilliant light, activated by the words "I choose Grayskull." It had waited a thousand years to hear them. The sword causes Saryn's hand to burn away where it touches it, and Adora uses the distraction to thrust her cursed blade into the witch's neck. With Saryn's death, the cursed blade crumbles to dust. Tired, Adora plucks the locket from the witch's flaming form and approaches the sword, pulling it from the dirt and raising it aloft. As if she had said them countless times before, she says, "For the honor of Grayskull, I am " - and instantly, she is transformed. As she dies, Saryn promises that her will live on, at least. Riding , She-Ra hurries back to the Gar temple, seeing the beginning to envelope the island of . She rushes to the altar where she left Adam's body, hoping to heal him before the Fright Zone prevents her sword's power from doing so. She holds the blade over him, and waits, beginning to despair that it might not work - until it begins to glow brightly, and Adam shakes himself awake. He has little more time to recover, though, as Adora warns that the Fright Zone is nearly upon them. Raising his sword, Adam calls on the power of Grayskull, and together, they purify the island of the corruption. Still, the Gar remain, having betrayed Grayskull for a second time, in helping to entrap them. Stonily, He-Man bids them rise, and admits that he knows they are a broken people. However, he will no longer permit darkness to rule over Anwat-Gar or Eternia. Their island is saved and their curse is lifted. The time for change has come. Meanwhile, has long since fallen to Hordak's Fright Zone, and now serves to house his servants. With the blood of He-Man in hand, Tri-Klops returns there, and delivers it. In doing so, he has given Hordak the means to escape , break the secrets of Grayskull, and claim its power. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * }} Supporting Characters: * ( ) * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** Concepts: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}